


Scaredy Cat and Dog

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ailurophobia, Alternate Universe, Cats, Cynophobia, Dogs, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a fear of cats and dogs.<br/>Jean has a dog.<br/>The two meet because of said dog...<br/>and read to see what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unknown Dog Appears!

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am right now and Im just going to start writing whatever. We'll see where this story goes and what I come up with this time.

The panting brown dog snuffled around the feet of a person who stood stock-still. He did not fare well with canines and felines due to some rather disasterous situations in his young childhood: chased and bitten by an angry hound, yowled at by a weary mother cat, gouged on the back by a berserk tom protecting his territory, and countless other mishaps.

He had grown to fear those creatures others carelessly let roam around where ever it pleases. Even treat it like it were a child! He didn't like the notion of sharing a bed or giving it kisses as there was the possibility of being bitten or scratched. At any given moment, even after years of trust and loyalty, they still could turn on you and make a torn or shredded mess out of yourself. Maybe kill you even.

The dog had begun to tug at the hem of his pants' leg and a burst of panic ran through him. Was this finally the end? Would he be killed by a canine? He was right about how he would die after all!  _Farlan, I knew it. I'm going to get mau--_

" _Fizzy! Bad girl! Leave that guy alone!_ " A stern, loud voice called from across the park. 

The do-  _Fizzy_ immediately dropped the hem of our poor, traumatized character's pants and wagged its tail low. It subjected itself into a submissive position and 'that guy' jolted out of his paralysis of terror to watch a tall, brunet hurriedly make his way towards them.

" _I'm so sorry for my dog._ She's never done this kind of thing before. Are you alright?" The brunet laid a concerning hand on our character's arm who blinked to look at the contact on his arm and then up to the brunet's worried, eyes whose color were akin to melted chocolate.

"...I'm okay...yes." He watched as the brunet's eyes lit up with relief and laugh lines appeared when he smiled. 

"Oh! I'm glad to hear that!" The brunet suddenly grabbed our character's hands into his own. "May I treat you to some food as apology for Fizzy's behavior? I'm Jean, by the way." Jean pumped their joined hands in a introductory handshake, and then let go.

"I'm Levi. Uhm, sure, that would be great." Levi could still feel the large, warm hands that just held his and he placed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

Jean whistled to Fizzy and clipped a leash to her orange collar. He suggested a shop to Levi who agreed to it with little heed to what kind of foods it sold. Levi found he just wanted to get to know this stranger who possibily may become his new friend.

They walked together down the path through the park towards the city. Fizzy ahead of them, sniffing at every passing object and tree.

"Why Fizzy?" Levi suddenly asked.

Jean glanced at him then at his dog who decided to take a break in front of a bush. He broke out into a smile that made Levi smiling also.

"It's a stupid reason actually..."


	2. Human Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat together at a shop. Fizzy loves hearing humans talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well, I have no idea what I'm writing. Just gonna wing it :DD

"Well, I don't think it's a stupid reason. It's the most logical and fair way to name the dog when there are a number of people with varying ideas." Levi sipped on the red, fruit smoothie Jean bought for him and himself. They each had their separate plates of food laid out before them. 

Since they had a dog with them and Jean was against leaving her alone outside, they were eating on the outdoor tables provided by the shop. Levi wasn't surprised that the pet decided the owner's choices. He knew some people used their pets to appraise new people that enter into their love lives.

"Fizzy was named all by _chance!_ There's nothing wrong with her name though, since I chose it and it matches her personality  _but_ the problem is that if luck weren't so nice she could have been named  _Deez Nutz!_ " Jean stuffed a piece of food into his mouth and chewed in muted anger. The dog in question panted from under the table, waiting patiently for a food scrap to fall. Levi made sure his foot wasn't touching the canine.

"What the hell is--?" 

Jean stabbed at his plate. " _I don't know but it sure cracks up Geo every time._ "

They've been eating for forty minutes and in that time, Levi learned Jean was the middle child. He had an older brother and sister, and younger ones. Surprisingly, they both went to the same school but have never seen each other due to the fact they had different schedules. Jean didn't like his younger brother as Levi can tell but adored his younger sister. 

"Enough about me. Do you have any siblings, Levi?" Jean wiped his mouth clean on a napkin and Levi raised a brow to see he had eaten everything on his place. Unlike Jean, Levi took his time to eat.

"No, I'm an only child. My parents thought one child was enough. I don't mind not having siblings. I hear they can be a pain sometimes." Levi smirked and Jean chuckled.

"You could hear my irritation for Geo, can you?" Jean asked with a smile.

"Loud and clear." 

Jean laughed and ran a hand through the side of his hair. "Yeah...Geo can be very annoying when he wants to be. He's a good kid but he loves to screw around with others for fun."

"I don't think I'd get along with my sibling if they were like that. I can understand why he exasperates you and even manages to without him having to be here." Levi grinned as Jean laughed once more. 

The city carried on around them with distant blares of cars and trucks. People hustled by with their own errands and businesses to attend to, and not a disturbance ruined the sense of calm there was. They were in the quieter and less populated part of the city that Levi liked to be in which Jean did too. 

"So, what do you like to do?" Jean asked. His plate had been whisked away by the waiter so he had put his elbows on the table then rested his head on the palms of his hands and leaned towards Levi in a very interested manner. 

Levi regarded Jean and chewed his food before answering. "Clean, read, go out for walks. Nothing special." He shrugged. They were rather boring activities.

"But they're special to you, aren't they?" Jean abruptly sat up straight which surprised Levi but he stopped himself in time from flinching. "I can tell from your face but don't think they're boring. If you like it, you like it! Just like I like you!"

Levi stared wide-eyed at Jean whose own eyes were just as big. His cheeks flushed a deep red and he quickly averted his gaze away from Levi's. Levi stumbled to find words but ended up just staying mute in surprise at the brunet's outburst. Under the table, Fizzy raised her head from her paws. The canine rather liked hearing humans talk as they said interesting things even if she couldn't understand most of it that she completely noted the sudden silence above her.

"I-I mean, yeah, I do like you. You seem like a... _likeable_ person," Jean cringed at his bad attempt at recovery. " _I mean_ \--I'm interested in you--oh, god that doesn't sound weird does it? I-I would like to get to know you more, you know? Like I said earlier, Fizzy has never done that kind of thing to others so it piqued my interest that she chose you out of all the people in the park."

Levi glanced below the table at the dog who  _boofed_ at him with her head resting on her paws again and her tail wagging happily behind her. Then returned his gaze to Jean who smiled flusteredly.

"Me too," Levi fiddled with the fork he held in his left hand. "You seem like a... _friendable_ person."

Jean suddenly snorted as Levi grinned. The redness of his cheeks had paled to a pink.

"Oh, my god. That was horrible." Jean shook his head.  

"Hey, I'm no comedian, lay off." Levi snapped back, his expression instantly defensive and serious.

Jean froze with a surprised look as Levi glared at him with crossed arms. They stared at each other for a brief moment before bursting into simultaneous laughter.

From under the table, Fizzy rose her head and her tongue lolled out as she listened to the humans' sounds of mirth above her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I still have no idea what I'm writing. (;;^v^) Hope this doesn't suck. :P  
> Please let me know what you think! Or if you have any suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wasn't expecting to write that but now hopefully I will commit to this story, this time. 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
